


Yeah, We're Broken // Leo Valdez

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase is Bi, But only for the first dozen chapters at most, Change of plans!!, Chaos, Chaos Everywhere, Cuz I've got a lot of ideas, F/M, Falling In Love, Foster Care, I'm still not sure yet, Instagram, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nerdiness, Or Instagram, Or Snapchat, PERCY JACKSON IS BI, Pre-Canon, Read at Your Own Risk, Social Media, The demigods definitely had Tik Tok, The first 20 or so chapters will be pre-canon, boys being dorks, well before they found out mobiles weren't allowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: ll POC LGBTQ+ (bisexual to be specific) Main Character llDamian Carter was, for the most part, nothing special. He had goofy friends, good grades, and a loving (yet somewhat chaotic) family. Nothing out of the ordinary. Until, he met Leo Valdez and his whole world goes 💥--------------"That's your solution? Pray the gay away?""Yup, and so far it's working, if I do say so myself.""Oh, is it now?""Well, it was before you showed up."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez/Original Male Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. CAST

Issac Ryan Brown as [Damian Carter](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/02/2a/35/022a35ed63a0d44af83e389212ea7b87.jpg)

Navia Robinson as [Tara Carter](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1a/14/0c/1a140c9c262428ace41637b6d76391dc.jpg)

Lana Condor as [Jamie Williams](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/02/2f/65/022f65859a1c89def19af7bee2559676.jpg)

Hannah Kabel as [Kabel James](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/cd/53/c9/cd53c9663d1942fb4c46bd9bb5e4f57c.jpg)

Jordan Fisher as [Christopher James](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/64/f6/83/64f683f34c813c2477a727f4daddee57.jpg)

Jenna Ortega as [Isabella Valdez](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/50/59/3c/50593c26eee5e431501668a69e5acebd.jpg)

Isaak Presley as [Leo Valdez](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/7b/b7/7c/7bb77c3c67d49856092fcaeccac5d396.jpg)

Noah Centineo as [Matthias Nixon](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/55/61/bd/5561bd9b313739b92b3fc13da8d05b60.jpg)

Anna Cathcart as [Vienna Nixon](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/90/5b/d7/905bd711bff403601b5b7447f4b9ef30.jpg)

Alex Pettyfer as [Jason Grace](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d1/90/12/d19012548b441ff9c863a720e6f77696.jpg)

Kelsey Chow as [Piper McLean](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/93/b7/af/93b7aff68ff72ca104c717ccce41fdd5.jpg)

Dylan Spray as [Percy Jackson](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/bf/d7/9e/bfd79e8c9eeec1dca56782e4644f499a.jpg)

Dove Cameron as [Annabeth Chase](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/5b/e1/45/5be14506297f6e12e34264ddbfd2a331.jpg)

Ki Hong Lee as [Frank Zhang](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d2/af/39/d2af39e7057fe5b0e52ef8ef5cad7aa6.jpg)

Amandla Stenburg as [Hazel Levesque](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/67/c0/e5/67c0e59fdba9f09dffdd81a5e867d82b.jpg)

Skandar Keynes as [Nico di Angelo](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/06/82/9f/06829fad33cf526d017f581d6dcdd429.jpg)

Maksymilian Barczak as [Will Solace](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/3b/7d/6e/3b7d6e61931f688c75cfb02b043ab36f.jpg)

°.•°•.°•.°.•°.•°.•°.•°

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Do you believe in me?"

"That's a stupid question, you know that's not what I meant."

"Well... Do you?"

"Yes."


	2. I

Damian knocked on the door to Tara's dorm before walking in.

"Are you ready to g- am I interrupting something?" Damian looked back and forth between the scene in front of him. Tara glared at him, one hand slipped under the hem of Vienna's shirt as the other pinned her wrists up and Vienna lay under her. Vienna blushed in embarrassment, scrambling away from her girlfriend.

Tara Carter was Damian's twin sister, though they didn't share any resemblance. They were fraternal twins. Damian shared his looks with his grandfather and Tara shared hers with their mother.

Vienna Nixon was a short girl, standing at 5'2". Her hair was relatively straight and brown and fell to her chest, her eyes were a dark hazel color and she wore thick-framed glasses that only made them seem bigger. 

"No.""Yes." Vienna and Tara answered, Vienna kicking her in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tara cried.

"Look, we've got the next batch of students coming in now and we need to go." Damian deadpanned. "And Mattie's totally going to kill you. Bye."

"Wait, no, don't-" Vienna called but Damian quickly shut the door, walking in the direction of the auditorium.

When he got there, there was a group of students - maybe 10-12 of them, a relatively small group compared to their usual amount of newcomers. The principal was standing on the stage, chattering on as she tried to keep the students engaged with the cheesy stickers on the slideshow. Key word: tried. Damian walked over and sat in between Matthias and Jamie, propping his legs up on Mattie's lap and leaning on Jamie's arm.

Jamie Williams was average height with long, inky black hair that fell past her chest and onyx eyes.

Matthias Nixon looked barely like his sister with dark curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. He towered above her at 6'0", too.

"Is she almost done yet?" He whispered hopefully.

Mattie chuckled quietly, lifting Damian's legs up briefly to fold his own legs in the chair. "Nice try, Carter, but you weren't that late."

Damian huffed, shifting so his head was resting on Jamie's shoulder. "Wake me up when she finishes."

"I'll think about it." Jamie responded.

><

"Get up." Jamie hissed, shaking Damian awake. Damian slapped her hand away, standing up and walking to the stage with the other Student Ambassadors. Vienna and Tara snuck in behind the curtains, standing next to Damian at the end of the line.

"Glad to see you're alive, Vie." Damian joked.

"Asshole." Vienna muttered, playfully nudging him.

"These will be your tour guides!" Mrs. Neil chirped brightly. "Ambassadors, say hi!"

A chorus of "Hi.""Hello.""Hey." and "'Sup."s rang out from the Ambassadors. Mrs. Neil nodded, satisfied, before listing off names.

"Isabel Bartholomew with Jaxon Tae. Dylan Gray with Taquarius Flores. Kabel James with Tara Carter. Christopher James with Matthias Nixon. Piper McLean with Vienna Nixon. Leonidas Valdez with Damian Carter. Isabella Valdez with Matthias Nixon."

Mattie grabbed Damian's arm and waved to the students, allowing the principal to continue droning on as a pair of newbies walked over to them.

"I'm Matthias Nixon, but just call me Mattie, nice to meet you!" Mattie smiled warmly. "You're Isabella?"

"Mhm." Isabella grinned. She jabbed a finger in the rib cage of the boy next to her, drawing a pained hiss from him. "And that's my cousin, Leo!"

"Great!" Mattie chirped. "C'mon, we need to go find Christopher."

"'Kay. Bye!" Isabella waved to her cousin, walking off and idly chatting with Mattie. Damian turned to Leo.

"I'm Damian Carter, at your service." Damian bowed mockingly and Leo laughed a bit.

"I like you." He decided. "I'm Leo Valdez."

Leo was short, probably no taller than 5'8", with bronze skin, deep brown eyes, and curly chocolate brown hair that seemed as if it was incapable of laying down. His eyes weren't _really_ brown, though. They were a bright amber with small rings of brown on the outer and inner-iris. 

"Yo, D!" Tara called, dragging a girl behind her. "Wanna team up?"

"Sure, if you let that poor girl go." D nodded to the newbie who just looked confused.

"Oh, shit, sorry Kabel!" Tara let go of the girl's elbow, backing away slightly. "Uh, Damian, this is Kabel James. Kabel, this is my brother Damian and..."

"Leo." Leo supplied and Tara nodded.

Kabel was pretty tall, standing only a little shorter than Tara. And Tara stood at 5'11", only 4 inches below Damian. Kabel's hair was honey brown and curly, falling elegantly to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark green, lined with a pastel orange eyeliner Damian found impressive she could pull off so flawlessly. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose and when she smiled nervously dimples were visible.

"Hi?" It came out as a question. Damian was pretty sure it was supposed to be a statment. "I'm Kabel, but I go by Kabe or Kabes."

"Hi." He smiled. Leo waved slightly. In the chaos that was now the auditorium, two people crashed into Tara.

"Woah!" She exclaimed, catching Isabella before she could hit the ground. Damian caught Mattie, who grinned.

"Awww, D, you love me." Mattie cooed. Damian dropped him. "Ow!"

"Could you not while we're trying to start a tour?" Damian gestured around. 

"Whatever." Mattie rolled his eyes. "You know you love me. I'm Matthias, by the way. Mattie's fine, though. That's Isabella."

"Are you guys dating?" Isabella tilted her head.

"He's not my type." They chorused before sharing mildly offended looks.

"Whatever." Damian rolled his eyes. "You seem upset. Looking for somebody?"

Mattie huffed in frustration. "Has _anybody_ seen Christopher _fucking_ James?!" He exclaimed.

"Language." Damian muttered under his breath.

"Oh, go blow your dad." Mattie snapped back.

"My brother?" Kabel raised an eyebrow. She motioned somewhere behind her. "He's right there. Chris!"

"Great, there you are. I can't find my guide." Christopher looked around helplessly.

"I think he's right there." Kabel motioned to Mattie. "You said your name was Matthias, right? Christopher James, my brother."

"Hi." Chris smiled.

Mattie stared up at him with wide eyes, a dark blush painting his cheeks. "Yeah, hi."

Christopher looked nothing like Kabel. Literally, _at all_. Christopher had light chestnut skin and dark brown eyes and curly dark hair. He was probably around Damian's height, maybe 6'3", 6'4". Mattie continued staring at him and Tara sighed.

"Well, that's going to be counterproductive." She mumbled. "Alright, switch!"

"What?" Mattie whined.

"Yup, we're switching guides. Christopher, you're coming with me, let's go." She stated.

"Just Chris is fine." Christopher said.

"Oh!" Tara nodded with a smile. "Alright, Chris, you're coming with me."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Well, we can't split up the James siblings." Then, she backtracked. "Or are you guys cousins? Are you even related? James is a kinda popular last name."

"We're siblings. I'm two years older than Kabe." Chris replied, Kabe nodding in agreement. "She's adopted."

Kabe glared at her brother, huffing. "Is that necessary information?"

"I think so." Chris shrugged.

"Right, well we're touring together because you wouldn't learn anything about The Wilderness School with Mattie being your guide. He'd probably just dreamily stare at you the whole time." Tara chuckled.

"Tara!" Mattie exclaimed, his entire body flushing with embarrassment.

"It's okay, Mattie, you can be gay for Chris during lunch, m'kay?" Tara laughed.

"Oh my God." Mattie muttered, hiding his face in his hands. Tara continued teasing him and Damian tapped Isabella and Leo's shoulders, guiding them away from the group slowly. Once they were far enough, the three of them took off, leaving the auditorium.

"Are they gonna be...?" Leo eyed the group from outside the room.

"They'll be fine. C'mon, let's start this tour. Looks like your stuck with us, Isabella." Damian laughed.

* * *

**[This](https://images.app.goo.gl/fAYsQ53vDg4w5YhB9) is what I imagine Leo's eyes look like **

**The auditorium scene was meant to be utter chaos but I don't think it came out like that :/**


	3. We Interrupt This Program I

**McShizzle**

❤️ 🗨️ ✉️ 🔖

**35 likes**

**McShizzle:** literally just walked outside 

and saw this in my backyard 

**tara.carter** ok that is adorable 

| **McShizzle @tara.carter** ikr 

**itsvienna** awwww is it still there 

| **McShizzle @itsvienna** yeah, it's 

just sitting there looking at me

**mattie** what the actual fuck it's so cute 

| **McShizzle @mattie** i knoww why 

can't i be that cute??

| **mattie @McShizzle** felt that

**jamiejamiejamie** how. is it. so. cute?! 

| **McShizzle @jamiejamiejamie**

wish i knew :(

**superior_valdez** is it a boy or girl? 

| **McShizzle @superior_valdez**

u must be out of ur everlasting 

mind if u think i'm getting any 

closer 

**EverybodyLovesChris**

❤️ 🗨️ ✉️ 🔖

**31 likes**

**EverybodyLovesChris** okay but seriously

Skai Jackson is a literal icon 

**McShizzle** tHiS Is mY PlAyHoUsE aNd Ur 

jUsT LiViNg iN It 

| **EverybodyLovesChris**

 **@McShizzle** that was the best line

of the season 

**mattie**...who's skai jackson?? 

| **tara.carter @mattie** fuck you

| **McShizzle @mattie** we can't 

be seen together anymore 

| **jamiejamiejamie @mattie 😶**

| **EverybodyLovesChris**

 **@mattie** we're binge watching

Jessie tomorrow night period 

**superior_valdez**

#stillmadbunkdgotridoftheogrosskids 

| **McShizzle**

 **@superior_valdez** #getoverit

| **superior_valdez**

 **@McShizzle** #no 

**superior_valdez**

****

**❤️ 🗨️ ✉️ 🔖**

**40 likes**

**superior_valdez** damn i was a fabulous 

ass kid 🔥👄🔥💅🏼 

**McShizzle** you were a bitch ass kid 

💥👄💥🖕 

| **superior_valdez @McShizzle** stfu

**tara.carter** wtf who hurt u? u look so done

| **superior_valdez @tara.carter**

hell if i know 

**mattie** the goggles are lowkey a mood👀

| **superior_valdez @ mattie** facts

**EverybodyLovesChris** izzy you look 

ready to drop a grenade and run O.O 

| **superior_valdez**

 **@EverybodyLovesChris** hehe 

**KabelineNewYork**

****

**❤️ 🗨️ ✉️ 🔖**

**29 likes**

**KabelineNewYork** meet my hamster Joe

**McShizzle** that hamster is a mood 

| **KabelineNewYork @McShizzle**

all day everyday 

**jamiejamiejamie** awww cute! 

| **KabelineNewYork**

 **@jamiejamiejamie** marry me?💍

| **jamiejamiejamie**

**@KabelineNewYork**

no thanks 👀 

| **KabelineNewYork**

**@jamiejamiejamie**

**🥺😭**

**mintchocochip** fuck that's adorable **❤️**

| **tara.carter** froggers would love Joe

| **mintchocochip**

 **@tara.carter** he woulddd 

| **McShizzle**

**@mintchocochip**

who the hell is 

froggers? 

| **mattie**

**@McShizzle**

their pet 

duckling 

| **McShizzle**

**@mattie**

... what? 

**EverybodyLovesChris** Joe is fucking Satan

| **KabelineNewYork**

**@EverybodyLovesChris**

😮 since when?? 

| **EverybodyLovesChris**

**@KabelineNewYork**

valentine's day 

**superior_valdez**

****

**❤️ 🗨️ ✉️ 🔖**

**47 likes**

**superior_valdez** srsly tho **@McShizzle**

is like my favorite person on this Earth, 

don't get a big head about it 

**McShizzle** love you 2, cuz ❤️ 

| **superior_valdez @McShizzle ❤️**

| **itsvienna**

 **@superior_valdez** awww🥺 

| **mattie @superior_valdez**

you guys are too cute🥺🥺 **❤️**

| **mintchocochip @McShizzle**

 **@tara.carter** can I get a heart too?

| **tara.carter**

 **@mintchocochip** no ❤️

| **mintchocochip**

**@tara.carter 😊**

**mattie**

****

**❤️ 🗨️ ✉️ 🔖**

**52 likes**

**mattie @itsvienna** i literally can't decide

if i really hate Vienna or if i really love her

**McShizzle** it do be like that sometimes 

| **mattie @McShizzle** true chiz 

**tara.carter** it's cool, matt, i love her 

enough for both of us :) 

| **mattie @tara.carter** everything

sounds like a threat coming from 

you 😓 

| **tara.carter @mattie** :D 

**mintchocochip** the mysteries of life 

| **mattie @mintchocochip** wooo👻

**itsvienna** awww, the feeling's mutual bro

| **mattie @itsvienna** <3 

**mattie**

**❤️ 🗨️ ✉️ 🔖**

**57 likes**

**mattie** sry, finders keepers losers weepers

**@EverybodyLovesChris 😜**

**EverybodyLovesChris** you didn't FIND my 

sweatshirt you STOLE my sweatshirt -_- 

| **mattie @EverybodyLovesChris**

potato tomato 

| **EverybodyLovesChris**

 **@mattie** give it, Nixon 

| **mattie** **@Every**

**body** **LovesChris**

hmmm no 

**superior_valdez**

****

**❤️ 🗨️ ✉️ 🔖**

**51 likes**

**superior_valdez** i take back what i said 

about Leo being my fav person, i am so 

done with him right now **@McShizzle**

**McShizzle** nahhh you love me :D :D :D 

| **superior_valdez @McShizzle**

im seriously debating if that's even 

true 

**mintchocochip** well damn what did he do

| **superior_valdez @mintchocochip**

exist. 

| **mintchocochip**

 **@superior_valdez** I- 

**mattie @McShizzle** idk what you did

but ooooooooooh 

| **McShizzle @mattie** what are 

you? 6? 

| **itsvienna @McShizzle**

yes 

**McShizzle**

**❤️ 🗨️ ✉️ 🔖**

**38 likes**

**McShizzle** what the actual hell D u made 

me cry TT.TT **@mintchocochip**

**mintchocochip** your welcome :) 

| **McShizzle @mintchocochip 😭**

**itsvienna** yeah, he does that 

| **tara.carter @itsvienna** a lot 

**mattie** **@mintchocochip** : giving people 

feels since 2006 

| **McShizzle @mattie** i'd buy that 

Tshirt 

**jamiejamiejamie**

****

**❤️ 🗨️ ✉️ 🔖**

**59 likes**

**jamiejamiejamie** Well I've gotta post pics

of me looking cute just because I can right?

**tara.carter** asbo-fucking-lutely 

| **jamiejamiejamie** **@tara.carter**

I mean, obviously 

**McShizzle** as you should 

| **jamiejamiejamie @McShizzle**

**😌💅🏼**

**KabelineNewYork** marry me, rebecca!

| **jamiejamiejamie @Kabeline**

 **NewYork** sure, why not? 

| **KabelineNewYork @**

**jamiejamiejamie😮😮**

really?? 

| **jamiejamiejam**

**ie @KabelineNe**

**wYork** no. 


End file.
